1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a multi-band antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal is a portable device that can be hand-carried, as well as having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a mobile communication terminal has complicated functions such as capturing events or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been applied to such a multimedia player in the aspect of hardware or software to implement a complicated function therein. As an example, a user interface environment is provided for the user to easily or conveniently retrieve or select a function.
A mobile communication terminal also includes radio frequency elements to transmit, receive and process radio signals. Thus, the mobile communication terminal may communicate with wireless base stations using wireless communication, and attempts for providing various wireless communication services in one terminal in an integrated manner have been carried out. For example, the mobile communication terminal may perform communication using cellular phone bands of 850 MHz, 900 MHz, and 1900 MHz (for example, major Global System for Mobile communications or GSM cellular phone bands). Furthermore, for Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) services, it is also used for the mobile communication terminal to provide wireless communication services even at a bandwidth of 1.8-2.17 GHz.
Wide bandwidth components are also used to provide all such multi-band services in one mobile communication terminal. However, an antenna element for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic waves has a resonant characteristic, thereby causing the problem of having a narrow bandwidth characteristic.